


Weekends

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, I Spelled Furlan as Farlan, I just love them, M/M, Rimming, Top!Farlan, bottom!Eren, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Just Farlan spending his weekend with Eren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah another Eren pairing fic by me.. Hehe, I'm guilty of shipping Eren with everyone.  
> I loved this pairing ever since I read Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams' Ripple effect.  
> And I can't stop writing smut!  
> I hope you guys like it!

For Farlan, there was no better than spending the weekend, in his apartment cuddling with his beloved boyfriend Eren, as their bodies huddled up for warmth and distractedly watching the television as  Eren would give him kisses just to keep his attention all his. It was their routine, that was until something unexpectedly happened that Saturday evening that made their weekends more enjoyable and unforgettable.

The couple were lounging  on plush sofa of Farlan’s living room. The faint sounds of the television was all but ignored as a body struggled against the other, squirming and shaking so to free himself from the arresting limbs of the taller teen. With his chest against his boyfriend's back, Farlan grappled his arms around to lock Eren's hands as his legs wrapped over the slim waist, securing his prisoner in place as he proceeded with rub his chin over the Eren's navel.

A soft giggle echoed in his ear and his heart skipped with the tinkling sound. They transitioned to full blown laughter, loud and bursting until he had to stop and let Eren catch his breath, his chin resting over the curve of the tan shoulder. He waited until the brunette was breathing evenly and placed a playful kiss on the right ear before he continued his attack as he nipped and nuzzled on the soft skin.

"Farlan stop! You know I'm very ticklish!" Eren managed in between laughs and once he had found the opportune moment to escape, Eren wiggled away and sagged down onto the floor, placing his head on Farlan's knees as he gasped for air.

The older man reached down to brush away the silky strands of chocolate hair that masked Eren's face. He hoped that the brunette would trim his hair or clip the bangs together. He had such beauty that needed to be appreciated and Farlan wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his. He stared at his partner, and found himself entranced as the brunette panted lightly, his cheeks pink and teary sea-green eyes sparkling with mirth. 

The shade of red minutely painted his lover's face, looking ahead to the television. Farlan looked up and followed his line of sight, and he was sure that he was blushing profusely similar to Eren as he watched the screen.

It was an advertisement. _A condom advertisement._

He felt awkward. Watching the commercial was something flustering considering that that was the condom he used in taking Eren's first time which was just a few days ago.

But the brunette only laughed, eyes casting a mischievous glint as he shyly mumbled," I wonder how you would feel inside me without one on. 

He gaped at the now smirking brunette, flabbergasted. He never thought he would hear those words from his seemingly innocent and inexperienced lover but what's worse was the sensible heat and tightness forming inside his pants as Eren's confession brought forth so many images inside his folly mind.

Hurriedly, he tried to excused himself and perform the job at the bathroom but was stopped as Eren hold him into the sofa, his wide oceanic orbs dark and alluring as he peered through his long dark lashes.

"Do you need any help down there?" He asked, whispering ever slightly as he skimmed a finger over the growing tent on his pants. Farlan thought he was going burst by just the faintest touch provided by Eren.

“No, I don't. Just you--You don't have to force yourself, ok? I know you've been thinking over things but there's no need for you to rush.”Farlan stuttered, gasping audibly as a finger traced the head of his now hard length.

Eren gave him a sweet smile, before surprising him with a swift unbuttoning and unzipping of his pants. A yelp escaped him, startled as Eren pulled out his throbbing length out of the constricting confines of his pants.

"It's pretty big. I always wondered how it fit inside of me." Eren murmured mindlessly, stroking it to earn a breathless call of his name. The sound sent forth a surge of pride and satisfaction of having to cause such pleasure to Farlan so he continued the action in a languid pace, tightening his grip to increase the pressure of his strokes.

He worked according to his personal experiences. He had an idea of how gay sex works, and sometimes he would touch himself with a finger inside him.  He had been a virgin before but that does not mean he was not educated to these things. After all, he wanted to be prepared until the time came when he gave his first to Farlan, and now he wanted to assure his boyfriend that he wasn't afraid of initiating those acts.

Green eyes looked up to him, mesmerized by his reactions. His hands fumbled on the sofa, clutching the pillows because Eren was so close to his cock and his lips looked evermore inviting as it was moistened by a pink tongue. He gulped, suddenly finding himself vulnerable at the hungry stare of the brunette. His hand clenched and relaxed alternately awaiting Eren's next move. A swear tumbled out his mouth and it was so hard not to jerk into the welcoming heat as Eren put the head inside.

Eren took him further down, and he marveled at the boldness when the other swallowed down until the tip was rubbing on the back of Eren's throat. He gagged lightly, pulling up slightly before taking the length farther down again. "F-fuck, Eren don't push yourself." He managed to stumble as he maneuvered Eren to slip out his cock. The brunette seemed rather a bit upset, and a childish pout adorned his pretty pink lips.

"I'm not! It's just you tasted so good, that I can't help myself. You don't have to worry, just relax ok? I want to taste you."

And with that he was inside of the warm cavern again, sucking him ravenously and eagerly swirling over the head and licking the pearlescent precum of the slit. A moan broke into his lips, hands running through chocolate locks and rubbed the scalp soothingly. He soon noticed the frequent fidgets of the soft thighs and he realized that he was ignoring Eren's needs too.

"Love come up, and let me help you too.” He patted his lap as invitation and Eren reluctantly to let go his cock.

"But I still want you in my mouth," Eren protested, kissing Farlan's lips when he was seated on his lover's lap.

"I know love, just let me lie down and play with your bottom while you suck my cock." Eren, understanding the proposed position, nodded and once Farlan laid himself, he positioned to present his ass.

He gave it a few squeezes, earning a moan from his lover and without any delay he uncovered the lovely bottom, pulling the shorts off so to feast at the sight. The blonde grazed his fingernails on the supple flesh of tan cheeks, transfixed at the perfectly shaped globes of Eren's ass.  " _Lovely_ , so soft and round, Eren. Such pretty pink hole." He murmured mindlessly and trailed his forefinger on the tailbone, teasing the rim with light presses. Eren whimpered softly and continued sucking him off, his eager mouth bringing pleasure to his hardened cock.

Wanting to reciprocate, he leaned closer, tongue out and gave the puckered hole a lick. Sweet vibrations ran through his length as Eren moaned against him, his entrance twitching and Farlan nudged the tip, slipping into the tight warm cavern.

A high pitched cry left Eren's lips, and it encouraged him to continue, lapping, rubbing his tongue around the tight walls in search for that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Eren gasped, thighs shaking at the electrifying sensations tingling down his spine, moaning as the man continued to ravage his hole, a finger now adjoining the worming appendage, and this time he screamed Farlan's name when the taller  found his prostate, adding another finger to thrust them over the spot repeatedly, making him to a sobbing and shaking mess as his hole was stretched with scissoring motions.

"Fuck, you make such beautiful sounds Eren. Can I fuck you now Eren? Your pretty hole seems ready to have me in." Farlan asked, equally breathless and heaving as he watched, entranced as the wet entrance suck his fingers in.

"Please! I need you inside, Farlan." Eren begged, and soon he found himself pressed against his lover's chest as he was lift off the sofa with a hungry mouth devouring his own. He let the taller man enter him, their tongues mingling, battling for victory until he was completely dominated by his lover.

Eren was brought unto the bed, yet Farlan didn't remove his mouth as he blindly reached the nearby nightstand for some lube and a condom. Popping the cap off, he poured the slick liquid unto his fingers and spread them inside Eren's hole.

Pulling away, he freed himself from his t-shirt and pants, then reached for the condom when suddenly he was stopped by Eren's hand "No! I-I want to feel you. Please." Eren pleaded, cheeks burning red with the confession and Farlan nodded in understanding while his cock throbbed painfully in excitement. Coating his length with copious amount of lube, he stroked himself two to three times before towering over his lover. He positioned himself in between Eren's legs then  breached the tip inside the warm cavern.

Farlan groaned, sliding more of himself when no protest was made. Eren's walls felt heavenly against his member. Without the condom, he can feel him all over his hot member, his velvet flesh and warmth encasing him so tightly that it was maddening and he should have done this for the first time. To be connected with Eren in such intimate and raw way, it was driving him insane.

“Farlan please, move." And move he did. Slowly and gently, he let Eren adjust with his size. Once his lover started to move against him, he increased his speed, his thrusts stronger and more purposeful so to coax more pretty sounds from Eren's bruised lips.

Flipping over, Eren now sat on his cock and he lift up his lover by the hips and established a rhythm and angle where he could plunge into his lover deeper and harder, the head of his length brushing Eren's prostate.

Choking sobs and spilling broken moans, Eren moved himself in time with Farlan's thrusts, rolling his hips seductively and hissing with the delicious friction it brought for the two of them. He hung his head down, watching as he was enraptured by the sight of Farlan's length disappearing so easily, so perfectly inside his hole as if it was meant to be there. His eyes traveled upwards, taking in the flexing muscles and sweat that soaked the defined torso of his partner.

Sea-green collided with silver, both overcast with desire and lust, but the blossoming warmth of their reciprocated affection burned painfully inside their beating hearts, coursing through their veins and tending to leave them in flames as they devoured each other once again in a fervent kiss.

Feeling his orgasm starting to uncurl, Farlan hastened his pace, a hand leaving Eren's hip and stroked the weeping cock in time with his movements. Eren threw his head back, screaming his name, his walls tightening and spurts of white spilling on his hands and chest. He pistoled his hips in reckless abandon, the muscles of his abdomen twitched until he was tipping over the edge.

"P-please come in me!" Eren rasped,  voice raw and tears dripping from glass green eyes. Burying himself, his cock jerked painfully, ejaculating his warm thick cum inside his lover and riding his orgasm in shallow thrusts and grinds with gasps and groans on his lips.

Eren rolled over to his side, the soft cock leaving with a lewd squelch. Pants rang through the room, and Eren leaned to him to place a kiss on his cheeks. "You were amazing. Thank you." Farlan smiled, lazily embracing his lover as he nuzzled on the damp locks on his head.

"I love you, Eren." He confessed, tightening his hold around Eren.

"I love you too, Farlan." Eren whispered back, a slight hint of pink tinting his cheeks. The blonde knew he was grinning like an idiot now, but he didn't care as he basked at the comfortable heat of his lover.

"Wait, did we leave the TV on?" Farlan laughed at the cute frown on Eren's lips as he nodded to answer.

 

 

Indeed weekends were best enjoyed with someone you love.

 

 

 This work was inspired by [Ripple Effect by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3982267/chapters/8938684)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbeta'ed, so sorry if there are so many mistakes!  
> ;)


End file.
